


The better aim

by inthedarkofthenight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkofthenight/pseuds/inthedarkofthenight
Summary: "You're good with your hands," Lancelot explained "and I've got the better aim.""Excuse me?" His best deadly, yet deadpan stare in place now. James thought he had the better aim? Oh no. No.





	The better aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnFrailMyths (Kingscunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/gifts).



> If you don't ship James | Lancelot and Percival, you really won't want to be here. Just saying...

"Percival! I-"

Percival stopped listening, allowing himself instead to focus on the images of picking up his gun and shooting Lancelot in the head for daring to talk to him before his morning coffee. He'd be tempted to go ahead with the act, but he'd promised Merlin that he'd stop getting blood on the tech. The agent gave a small hum, pretending to listen to whatever his entirely too cheerful colleague was saying as he poured himself a cup of coffee, adding cream, no sugar and draining it. When he placed the mug back down on the table he quirked an eyebrow at Lancelot who was staring, a starbucks cup in his own hand. Everyone knew James had the biggest crush, so he just assumed it was yet another attempt at conversation that wouldn't quite lead to him being asked on a date. Idiot. 

"What was that? I wasn't listening?"  
Lancelot shook his head, "Uhm, mission. We have a mission."

Percival frowned, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. There had to be some sort of mistake, everyone knew he was a solo player, he hadn't had a partner since his training. Had Merlin found out it was him who took the last piece of fried chicken last week? Damn it, that man had eyes in the back of his shiny bald head. 

"Earth to Percival?"  
Rolling his eyes, he poured himself another cup of coffee.   
"What?"  
"Mission?"  
"There must be some a mistake." He replied, sipping his coffee, making eye contact with Lancelot as he did so.   
Lancelot licked his bottom lip, making a small, nervous kind of noise. "He found out about the chicken..."  
Motherfucker. "Right." He took another sip of his 'breakfast', still eyeing the other agent as he did so. Was this oaf ever going to actually ask him out? He was getting rather bored by it all by now. "So why they do they need both of us?"  
"You're good with your hands," Lancelot explained "and I've got the better aim."  
"Excuse me?" His best deadly, yet deadpan stare in place now. James thought he had the better aim? Oh no. No.   
"I'm the better aim." Lancelot had the audacity to grin now, obviously enjoying the attention.   
"It's on."  
"What's on?"  
"You, me, shooting range, twenty minutes." 

***

"You were saying?" Percival turned his head, looking at Lancelot with a smug expression. 

For the first few rounds the agents had been dead even, both giving it their all. Percival, in his determination to not be shown up, waited until Lancelot was just about to pull the trigger, when he rolled his shoulders, flexed his biceps a little, ran his tongue across his bottom lip...  
James had never even stood a chance. 

Now this was over, Percival turned his heel intending to go straight to Merlin and threaten to hide his goddamn head wax is if he didn't take him off the mission when he found himself being shoved against the closest wall. Jaw clenching he found himself staring into Lancelot's eyes, "You cheated." His usually loud, cheerful voice was low and deadly, almost a whisper.   
"So what if I did?"  
"Well, I think that makes me the winner."  
Percival arches an eyebrow, "Awww, did losing hurt your pride?" He's about to start fighting back, about to show James, that no one gets the upper hand on him, when the other leans in and whispers into his ear. "And since I won, I was thinking I could fuck you against the wall as my prize."

Percival swallowed suddenly not entirely he could speak, while Lancelot waited for him to make a decision.   
"Yeah," he managed finally, eyes flicking to James' lips then back up to his eyes. "Playing hard to get was getting kind of boring."  
"How long have you known?"  
"How long have you been planning this?"

Lancelot kissed the smirk right off of his handsome fucking face. They didn't exactly have much time to waste, anyone could walk in, so James ran with it, hands dropping to Percival's belt, undoing his fly as well before shoving the pants down over his hips. Percival moved just enough to help, shedding his shoes and trousers, while James started to undo his own pants and shove them down too. Thank fuck Jame had been just the right side of cocky and thought to bring condoms and lube. Of course Percival would call him an asshole for that later, despite the fact they'd actually come in very useful. James took a moment to admire the fact that Percival was naked from the waist down, before he pinned Percival's hands above his head kissing him soundly before, "Wrap your legs around me." 

Steadied between the wall and James, he managed to, with minimal help, wrap his legs around Lancelot's waist, eyes falling shut as James wrapped his hand around their cocks, lips finding the other man's once more. Fuck, he'd intended to make James work a little harder than this, but he didn't want to stop it, no, if anything it was actually rather perfect. 

Eventually, Lancelot shifted, supporting Percival with his right arm, angling a knee against the wall so his dominant hand was free. Percival gave a small whimper when James' hand disappeared from his cock, but then he ripping a packet of lube and the whimper turned into a rather embarrassingly needy groan. "You'll be the death of me, Lancelot."

The man just grinned that famously wide grin, hand dropping down so that he could rub his fingers over Percival's entrance, eyes not leaving the other man's face for a second. There's a sarcastic comment on Percival's lips, which James saw coming, so naturally he picked that exact moment to slowly push a finger into him and pulling another moan from the normally so very well put together agent. 

"More." he moaned after a few moments, his voice doing things to James he'd never even thought possible. Percival whined as James seemed to do the opposite, but it was simply to spread the lube not wanting to hurt the other before he pushed two fingers back in and curled them with a smirk. 

Percival will always dent it, but Lancelot will always swear he made the other man yelp in that moment. 

"You like that?" James whispered, receiving a frustrated noise in return, before he heard two perfect little words.   
"Fuck me."  
"Not yet, babe, not yet." He drew it out, adding a third finger, wanting to stretch Percival more before they went any further. Hurting his partner like that was not and never would be on his agenda. 

When he was finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, reaching back to the pocket where he'd stashed the condom. Percival snorted at the audacity of it all, put took over, ripping the packet open and rolling it down Lancelot's cock, heart pounding in his chest. James lined himself up, eyes flicking up as a wave of something akin to nervousness started to seep in round the edges of the otherwise perfect moment. "You good?"  
"Fuck me or I swear I'll shoot you." Not even James was about to argue with that, and dutifully started to slowly push into Percival's willing body.

They both groaned, savoring this moment, finally getting what they'd both wanted all along. The song and dance had been so very unnecessary but hell it had been fun.  
James starts off slowly, gently even and while it's good, Percival wants, no needs more.   
"James," He gasps, "Please." and Lord knows Lancelot will never forget that perfect moment, hips pausing for a moment, Percival whining in protest. "James!"  
And, with that, he thrust hard and fast.

Nothing had ever sounded so perfect to James Spencer. He had Percival crying out, moaning, gasping, saying his name like a goddamn prayer and James has to wonder if this is all a dream he's going to wake up from. Percival moves a hand, fingers wrapping around his cock as he jerked himself off in time to James' thrusts, the sounds coming more frequently now. "I'm, I-"  
"Do it." James whispered in a low moan. 

A few more perfect thrusts, and Percival is crying out the other agents name, spilling over his hand and the hem of his shirt. The way he tightens around James it's enough to shove him roughly over the edge straight after, Percival's name on his lips. 

The pair stayed perfectly still for a moment, Percival' right hand on the back of James' head, thumb moving ever so slowly as he got his breathing back under control. They exchanged more kisses, basking in the after glow, before Lancelot pulled out and Percival was standing on rather shaky legs, head resting on James. 

"I need a shower." Percival says finally, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them.  
"Can I join?" Lancelot asks cheekily, signature smirk on his face.   
"Only if you fuck me again after." Percival purrs in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is what happens when your boyfriend complains there's not enough Percilot in the world. Who knew? 
> 
> If you hated it I'm really sorry but at least it didn't cost you any money to read...yay?


End file.
